


Under the Mistletoe

by mistleto3



Series: Mikototsu mainverse [12]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mikototsu Week 2016, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Totsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Tatara has a request for something new he wants to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [MikoTotsu week 2016](http://mikototsuism.tumblr.com/post/153827312248/welcome-to-mikototsu-week-2016-holiday), day 7: Mistletoe/NSFW
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/154445991559/under-the-mistletoe)

Mikoto looked up from the book he’d been reading in faint surprise as Tatara poked his head around the door to their room, smirking mischievously. He hadn’t expected to see Tatara much that day- Izumo had finally given in and decided that it was close enough to Christmas to allow the bar to be decorated for the holiday, and Tatara and Anna had taken the task by the horns, lugging boxes and boxes of tinsel and baubles and fairy lights and other miscellaneous glittery objects down into the main room and spewing them across every surface.

“Done already?” Mikoto asked, though he wasn’t quite sure why he added the word “already”- it was long past dusk, and Tatara had been decorating since mid-morning.

“Yeah, there’s no more room anywhere for more decorations, and once again Izumo has said no ornaments on his bar, so we’re done for the day.”

Mikoto nodded in acknowledgement, then raised an eyebrow as he noticed Tatara holding something behind his back as he came into the room.

“What have you got?”

“I found this while I was out shopping for a wreath with Anna~,” Tatara said with a grin, holding out a handful of mistletoe twigs bound with a length of scarlet ribbon.

“What is it?”

“It’s mistletoe, silly. You’re supposed to kiss under it at Christmas.”

“I know about mistletoe kisses.”

“So, I got some to hang above our bed.”

Mikoto rolled his eyes, but when Tatara skipped over and dangled the small bouquet above their heads, he obligingly gave him the traditional kiss. Tatara grinned, then climbed up onto the bed and fastened the mistletoe to the wall above their headboard with a few drawing pins. He then slumped on the mattress, snuggling up to Mikoto’s side as he gazed up at the new decoration, then allowed his eyes to wander aimlessly over the fairy lights scattered around the room, letting out the occasional quiet sigh as he did so. At first, it seemed as though he was merely admiring the Christmas trimmings he’d been permitted to put up in the bedroom, but a little too long went by, and still he remained silent. Usually, he was far too restless to stay still for long- he was the sort of person who always had to be doing something, and as a result, it wasn’t difficult to tell when Tatara had something on his mind. He was good at hiding it from the others, but Mikoto knew his tells; the staring into space for extended periods of time was one of them, and the sighing was another. He was almost acting how he used to before they got together, when they were more than friends but weren’t quite lovers yet; he was fidgety and he kept letting out little frustrated huffs. After a few minutes, Mikoto noticed that a faint blush had begun to colour his cheeks. But a short while passed, and he remained silent- it seemed that, whatever was bothering Tatara, he wasn’t about to come forth with it willingly.

Another sigh.

“What is it?” Mikoto asked.

“Hm?”

“You obviously have something on your mind.”

“No I don’t,” he said, a little too quickly.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him.

“…It’s embarrassing,” he protested, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest.

“Just say it.”

Tatara let out yet another sigh, before mumbling: “I’ve been thinking…”

“About?”

“S-something different I wanna try in the bedroom, and you’re lying there under the mistletoe looking all handsome and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Mikoto felt a wash of relief; he’d been worried something was wrong. “Thinking about what?”

Tatara sighed, then mumbled: “I’ve been sort of curious recently about what it’s like to…” He paused, chewing his lip. “…’Top’. You know, during sex.”

“You take control more than I do,” Mikoto pointed out.

“Yeah, but I mean like, be the _pitcher_ , as it were.”

Mikoto couldn’t help but look a little incredulous; he’d never expected Tatara to come out with a request like that, and frankly, he couldn’t really picture it.

Tatara pouted. “I knew you’d think it was a dumb idea.”

“I didn’t say no.”

Tatara paused, seeming thrown by that, as though he’d never expected Mikoto to be interested. “Seriously? You’d want that?”

“You enjoy it; it can’t be that bad. Try everything once,” Mikoto said with a shrug.

“I just couldn’t imagine you wanting to do something like that. You’re the Red King, you always seemed like the kind of person who likes to be in control. I thought you’d feel too vulnerable or something, like that.”

“It’s nice to not be in control for once. Besides, nobody feels vulnerable to you; I’ve met scarier butterflies.”

Tatara hit him with a pillow, his cheeks flushed pink and an indignant frown on his face, and Mikoto chuckled.

“Cute.”

“Shush.”

Mikoto reached up to grab him, winding his arms around Tatara’s waist and pulling him down on top of him. He smirked at the squeak of surprise that issued from his boyfriend, then cupped his jaw, running his thumb over his pink-tinted cheekbone. It was rare Tatara got flustered any more- once sex had started to become a regular part of their life, his initial jitters had died down, and by now, even the dirtier deeds they got up to didn’t faze him in the slightest. As much as Mikoto liked how confident and forward he was, he couldn’t deny that seeing Tatara blushing and stumbling over his words like this was sort of adorable; it reminded him of how they were when they first got together. Unable to prevent the smirk from spreading across his lips, Mikoto decided to keep teasing, to see how flustered he could make him.

“Why wouldn’t I want to try it? I know it feels good,” Mikoto murmured in his ear, his voice low and husky, and he felt Tatara shiver against him. “From the noises you make, and…”

“And…?”

“I fucked myself like that once.”

“W-what?” Tatara almost squeaked the word, the bluntness of Mikoto’s wording evidently catching him off guard.

“When I started to suspect I liked guys, I got curious.”

“Seriously?” Tatara’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Mhmm…”

By the way Tatara’s cheeks were almost glowing and his breath hitched in his throat, it was evident he was picturing the scene quite vividly.

“I-I had no idea...”

He pulled Tatara tighter against him, murmuring in his ear: “You imagining that?”

Tatara nodded shakily.

“Good…” Mikoto murmured, running his hands down Tatara’s back until his fingers found the hem of his shirt and tugged it off over his head. “I wanna see your dominant side.”

Tatara shivered. “R-right now?”

“Didn’t ya put the mistletoe up for a reason?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to agree to this,” Tatara admitted, obviously trying to sound collected, but Mikoto could feel him trembling with desire, and there was a definite bulge in Tatara’s jeans pressing against his hip. As Mikoto’s wandering fingertips traced patterns over the burning skin of his back, waves of goosebumps rippled outwards from his spine.

“Well, you got me intrigued now,” he murmured, his lips brushing Tatara’s earlobe as he spoke.

The more Mikoto thought about it, the hotter he thought the idea was. As much as he loved being the one to give his partner pleasure, loved seeing him writhing and gasping underneath him, loved the way he twitched and tensed and whimpered… surrendering all control to him and letting him do as he pleased was also an idea he found quite appealing.

“I-it’s not like I’ve never taken the reins before… hell, I _tied you up_ and rode you once…” Tatara pointed out.

“I remember,” Mikoto replied with a playful smirk. “But I wanna see your face while you’re inside me.”

“F-fuck…”

Mikoto chuckled at his response, his voice husky. He loved the way his dirty talk affected Tatara; he preferred to be a man of few words, and evidently the bluntness that came as a result of that had quite the impact on his partner; Mikoto felt the bulge in Tatara’s underwear twitch, and he almost never swore outside of the bedroom.

“Y-you’re sure you want this?” Tatara whispered, looking down at his face.

“If you do.”

Tatara gave an eager nod.

“You’ve been fucked enough times to know how to do it, I’m sure. And I trust you to take good care of me,” Mikoto murmured.

“King…” Tatara whined, and Mikoto cupped his jaw to kiss him, parting his lips to coax Tatara into taking charge. When Tatara’s tongue slid forward to meet his own, he let out a louder-than-usual groan of appreciation, and just as planned, Tatara immediately deepened the kiss, encouraged by how vocal his partner was being. He worried at Mikoto’s bottom lip with his teeth as his fingertips skittered down his chest until they seized the bottom of his shirt and tugged the garment off. His lips instantly found their way to Mikoto’s jaw, suckling gently on the flesh as the tip of his tongue darted out to lap at the skin. Mikoto allowed his palms to slide down Tatara’s back to rest on his ass, digging his fingers in as Tatara’s teeth tugged at the skin over his collarbone.

Steadily, Tatara’s mouth trailed downwards, pausing to tease a nipple between his lips before pressing kisses down the taut muscle of Mikoto’s abdomen until he reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. His hands had stopped shaking by now, and he made quick work of pulling off the garment, then stared down at his lover’s naked body, drinking in the sight of the bare, tanned flesh and the hard muscle beneath. A little hiss of longing escaped through his teeth as he pushed Mikoto’s thighs open and lay down between them, his eyes fixed on the bead of precum glistening at the head of his cock.

Mikoto smirked as he gazed down at his lover. There was a look of longing burning in Tatara’s eyes that, even though it wasn’t unusual, still sent streams of heat trickling down Mikoto’s spine to pool in the pit of his stomach. He’d never get tired seeing Tatara like this.

But even more alluring was the almost… hunger, the faintly predatory desire in the way he bit his lip as his gaze flickered briefly further downwards between Mikoto’s thighs. His tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation, and he seemed almost dazed, as though he didn’t quite believe this was happening, and the look of surprise only deepened as Mikoto pressed a bottle of lubricant into his palm that he’d retrieved hurriedly from the bedside drawer. Tatara hesitated for a moment, processing what was happening.

“Unless you’d rather I do it myself,” Mikoto teased, and Tatara quickly closed his hand around the tube.

“I’m not missing out on an opportunity like this~,” Tatara replied, equally playfully. It seemed Mikoto’s eager response to his ministrations had boosted his confidence. With a slow, languid motion, he ran his tongue up the underside of Mikoto’s cock, then kissed its tip, teasing it ever so gently between his lips and tongue while he coated his fingers with the lubricant, then just as it seemed he was about to take Mikoto into his mouth, he moved his lips to Mikoto’s inner thigh, nipping and kissing and lapping at the soft flesh while his index finger slowly wandered up towards his entrance.

It seemed almost surreal to see Tatara lying there between his legs, his hand making its way somewhere it had never been permitted to go before, but there was something electrifying about being on the precipice of something unknown, especially when it had Tatara in this state, practically drooling with lust as he nibbled at the skin of his thigh, his gaze fixed intently on where his fingertip strayed between Mikoto’s legs, massaging gentle, teasing circles against his entrance before he pressed the tip tentatively inside.

Mikoto let out a low groan, and he heard Tatara’s breath hitch at the sound. His lips moved hurriedly to wrap around the tip of Mikoto’s cock once more, almost as though he couldn’t resist any longer, and as he began to move his finger experimentally inside his lover, bobbing his head in time with the slow thrusts. Mikoto crossed his arms behind his head, rolling his hips towards the wet heat of his mouth and exhaling deep, pleasured noises as the digit pressed deeper inside him and Tatara suckled eagerly on his cock, his deft tongue lapping expertly at every sensitive patch of skin. His head sunk lower as his finger finally pressed knuckle deep.

“That’s it…” Mikoto’s voice was husky, and he locked gazes with his lover as he spoke. This was one of his favourite sights, seeing Tatara lying between his legs, looking up at him through his eyelashes with eyes half-lidded with arousal, his pink lips stretched around his cock…

“Keep going.”

A little whimper sounded in Tatara’s throat at the encouragement, and he began to ease a second finger inside. Mikoto could see his hips bucking as he ground against the mattress to alleviate the burning between his legs. The blush on his cheeks had crept all the way down to his shoulders, and as time passed, the little noises escaped his lips more and more frequently as he struggled to swallow them back. By the time he had three fingers buried inside his partner, he seemed on the verge of desperation, his arm trembling as he thrust the digits into Mikoto. Finally, he withdrew them, but instead of getting up to reposition himself as Mikoto had expected, Tatara lifted his mouth off Mikoto’s length and quickly buried his face between his thighs, lapping eagerly at his entrance.

Mikoto grunted in surprise, his body tensing as his hand flew down to tangle his fingers in Tatara’s hair, and a deep, shuddering moan escaped his lips, this time without him having to think about it. As much as it felt foreign to be so exposed, with Tatara’s hands pushing his thighs apart and his tongue exploring places he’d never expected would be explored, there was something deliciously lewd about it, and the new sensation sent tingles of hot static up his spine. Slowly, he relaxed against the pillows with a sigh of pleasure as Tatara’s fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped it slowly.

After a couple of minutes, Tatara finally lifted his head, kissing Mikoto’s thigh as he looked up at him with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he confessed, and Mikoto smirked in response as he watched Tatara rise slowly to kneel between his legs, then make a grab for a pillow to position it beneath his hips. Then, Tatara paused and let out a shaky sigh as he took in the sight before him, his gaze crawling across Mikoto’s bare skin with a sort of voracious delight, but the pause continued a moment too long, and as Tatara took another deep breath to steady himself, Mikoto gave him a questioning look.

“I never imagined we’d do this…” he said, but the explanation was weak.

“Me neither. Feels good though.” It occurred to Mikoto as he spoke that Tatara might be stalling. “You okay?” he added.

“Yeah, just… nervous. You’re just… so much bigger than me- your thigh is pretty much thicker than my whole torso, as well as, you know, the _obvious_ sense of the word ‘bigger,’ and I’ve never done anything like this before…” Tatara had quickly begun to babble, but the excuses died in his throat when Mikoto reached for his hand and twined their fingers. He sat up to face him.

“You worried you’re not gonna satisfy me or somethin’?”

“I guess so…”

Mikoto sighed softly, kissing his forehead. “I’m not.”

“H-huh?”

“I’m not worried. Judgin’ by what’s happened so far, I could’a got off just from that, and it only gets better from here. At least, goin’ by how you react.”

Tatara nodded slowly, then leaned in for a soft, grateful kiss, and then another, deeper and slower. His arms wound around Mikoto’s neck, and Mikoto lay his hands on his hips, rubbing comforting circles on his skin with his thumbs. The kiss was gentle and intimate, the shaky heat that had driven their actions before having vanished and made way for softer caresses, and eventually, Tatara’s breathing returned to a more regular rhythm as the nervousness in his body unwound. Between the tender kisses, he paused to whisper:

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” came Mikoto’s instant reply, and as Tatara’s lips caught his own once more, he felt his tentative hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto his back. He planted his palms on the mattress either side of Mikoto’s head, pinning his lover against the sheets with his body, and as their bare torsos pressed together, the heat and the hunger began to bubble to the surface once more. The movement of their lips became urgent, and Tatara’s tongue wandered forward to run across Mikoto’s teeth.

The kiss didn’t break again until they were both gasping for air, and Mikoto could feel Tatara’s neglected erection twitching against his stomach.

“Still wanna do this?” Mikoto asked, and Tatara nodded hurriedly, clearly having recovered some of his confidence.

With a smirk, Mikoto pulled Tatara’s head down towards his neck, where he obediently began to suckle on the skin as Mikoto’s hands then went straight for his jeans, undoing his belt and his fly as quickly as he could. He tugged the garment down along with his underwear in one sharp movement for Tatara to kick them off. Mikoto then wasted no time in groping across the sheets until his fingers closed around the discarded bottle of lubricant, and he poured some into his palm, then reached down between Tatara’s thighs to grasp his cock. As he began to stroke him slowly, Tatara’s face faltered at the friction and a little whine of relief escape his lips, his arms shaking where they were positioned either side of Mikoto’s head. He could only half-control the bucking of his hips into his lover’s fist, and Mikoto bit his lip at the sight. He kissed him deeply, then laid his free hand on Tatara’s waist to push him downwards, until his hips were once more between Mikoto’s thighs and the head of his cock brushed his perineum.

“Ready?”

“Y-yes!” Tatara’s voice shook as he blurted out the word, his eyes wide as he stared down in disbelief, watching Mikoto’s hand guide his cock to his entrance and press the tip against it teasingly. The hand that had lay on Tatara’s waist slid down the small of his back to come to rest on his ass, groping him as he pulled his hips forward. Slowly, Tatara eased inside, letting out a whimper of ecstasy as he did so.

“Oh my God... Mikoto…”

Mikoto shuddered at the sound of his name in Tatara’s thin, breathy voice, then let out a groan at the new sensation. He immediately understood why Tatara seemed to like it as much as he did, but even more enjoyable for him was the look on Tatara’s face. His expression twisted in ecstasy as he bit down on his lips and his eyelids fluttered half-closed as he stared down at Mikoto with an expression somewhere between adoration and euphoria.

“Y-you okay?” Tatara asked, struggling for coherence, and Mikoto bucked his hips towards Tatara’s in response, pushing him hilt-deep in one smooth movement.

He could almost see the last shreds of Tatara’s self-control give way. His eyes shot open in shock and ecstasy, and one of his hands flew to Mikoto’s waist, digging in his nails as he began to thrust into him, his movements quick and jerky and desperate as whines of exaltation poured past his lips until he crushed them against Mikoto’s to quiet himself. Mikoto wound his arms around him, letting out a low groan of encouragement, and he felt a fresh wave of goosebumps prickle across Tatara’s skin beneath his fingertips. It was rare Tatara lost it like this; he’d never been one to hide his pleasure, but now he almost seemed _possessed,_ consumed by the foreign sensation until he could barely even keep his eyes open. His nails raked downwards to grip Mikoto’s thigh, holding onto him as if for dear life, and _God,_ was it the hottest thing Mikoto had ever seen. The ravenousness in his kisses, the frenzy in the movement of his hips, the way his slender frame shook as desperate moans flooded out of his throat…

It didn’t help that this felt far better than Mikoto had expected it to. The waves of pleasure radiating out from the base of his spine, punctuated by stars bursting behind his irises as Tatara’s cock hit just the right spot inside him, sent ripples far further through his body than they normally reached.

But best of all was the feeling of surrendering himself completely to his lover, of handing him unfettered access to his body and being able to let go of himself, even for a short while. It was moments like these when he could forget he was the Red King, and lose himself in being Tatara’s, and nothing else.

When Tatara tried to break their kiss to catch his breath, Mikoto snagged his lower lip between his teeth, delighting in the moan he coaxed out of him, but Tatara quickly sought his revenge as his shaking hand snaked between them and wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with his increasingly frantic thrusts. There was only so long Mikoto could hold out.  

“Fuck… gonna…”  He groaned the words, his voice low and guttural, and he couldn’t finish the thought before his breath caught in his throat as his cum spurted across their stomachs. His eyes slid closed, and as his release rolled through him, every muscle in his body tensed, forcing a sigh of satisfaction rushing out of his lungs.

“K-King… Nngh…” Tatara gasped, unable to find his voice, and within a few seconds he followed swiftly after, crying out in shaky euphoria. With a final few desperate thrusts, he finished hard inside Mikoto, his lips falling open as he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against his partner’s, then fell forwards on top of him, exhausted and spent.

It took a long moment before he found the strength to extract himself from Mikoto’s embrace and collapse onto the bed beside him.

“W-wow…” was all Tatara could muster to say at first as he lay his head on Mikoto’s shoulder. He was still red-faced and panting hard, and his breath ghosted across Mikoto’s bare skin, which was slick with a thin sheen of sweat. After a moment, he caught his breath a little more, then continued: “I see why you like that so much.”

“Ditto,” Mikoto said with a quiet chuckle.

“Need to shower now, though,” Tatara mumbled, but made no move to get up, and Mikoto rolled his eyes- he’d seen his boyfriend use “I have jelly legs” as an excuse to be carried to the bathroom enough times that, by now, he didn’t need to be asked. He scooped Tatara up with a sigh, carried him through to the next room, and set him on his feet in the bathtub, then paused to close the door behind him. When he turned back around again, he caught Tatara’s gaze fixed on his backside, and he raised an eyebrow at him as his eyes darted sheepishly back to Mikoto’s face.

“Just never thought I’d get to see the Red King with cum dripping down his thighs~,” Tatara explained nonchalantly, and Mikoto sighed in false disapproval, then climbed into the bath beside him and turned on the water.

“So, what’s this about you fucking yourself?” Tatara asked, quirking an eyebrow with a mischievous look on his face.

“Sounds weird when you swear.”

“Don’t change the subject!”

He sighed. “Had a dirty dream one night before we got together, got curious.”

“Was the dream about me~?”

Mikoto rolled his eyes. “Mmhm.”

“Come on then, I want some details~.”

“’S not much to tell. Woke up horny, got off in the shower, got curious what it’d feel like, experimented.”

“With what?”

“My fingers? What else?”

“Just wondering if there was a toy involved or anything.”

“Do I look like the kind of guy who owns a dildo?”

Tatara opened his mouth to protest, but Mikoto cut him off before he had the opportunity to.

“Those are yours. Not mine.”

Tatara giggled. “Suuure.”

They cleaned and dried themselves quickly, then made a swift return to the warmth of their bed where Tatara promptly nestled beneath Mikoto’s arm and lay his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Mikoto reached for the box of cigarettes on his bedside table and lit one, then took a drag and exhaled the smoke with a satisfied sigh.

“So, I take it you liked that?” Tatara asked.

“Mm,” Mikoto agreed.

“…More than usual?” Tatara sounded tentative as he asked, and Mikoto looked down at him, his brow furrowing slightly.

“You okay?”

“I mean, you finished faster than normal, and you were louder than normal…”

“It was a new feeling, and I was tryin’a encourage you- you seemed nervous.”

Tatara nodded slowly.

“You prefer it the normal way?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Don’t get me wrong, that was… _wow…_ but I just don’t think I’m cut out to be a top to be honest. Not that I never want to do it again, just as like, an occasional thing, when we wanna change it up.”

Mikoto chuckled as he stumbled over his thoughts. “’S fine. I prefer it the normal way too.”

“Really?” Tatara sounded relieved.

“Mhm. Not that that wasn’t good, ‘cause it was. Just prefer seeing you be the one with your legs open.”

Tatara huffed. “You always say such lewd things with a straight face,” he protested, and then he paused, and added tentatively: “Okay I _wouldn’t_ mind doing the fingering thing more often though. And the rimming.”

Mikoto chuckled. “’S fine with me.”

“I’m still surprised you agreed to it in the first place…”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know… I just didn’t think you’d like not being the one in control.”

“You were the one who pointed out that I let you tie me up and do as you please with me.”

“I suppose...”

“I spend my whole life tryin’a be in control o’ myself. ‘S nice to give someone else the reins for a change,” he said with a shrug, and Tatara nodded in understanding, curling his fingers into a loose fist and pressing them against Mikoto’s palm. A faint smile crossed Mikoto’s lips as he did so, and he took one final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray and rolling onto his side to wrap Tatara up in his arms. “But only for a change.”

Tatara turned over in his embrace to face him, uncurling his fingers against Mikoto’s hand to lace them with his own. As he nuzzled his head into the hollow above Mikoto’s collarbone, he murmured:

“Fine by me~.”


End file.
